


Life Day Arc

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: Quinn and his Sith Lord celebrate Life-Day on Dromund Kaas where Lord Anduyl discovers a peculiar secret about the Quinn lineage...
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Sith Warrior
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 3





	1. Evergreen

For once, when Quinn stepped on board the Fury, he wasn’t greeted with the red and black interior that he’d become used to. All manner of green adorned the inside of the spaceship.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Vette asked. “Life Day is just around the corner and I couldn’t help myself!”

“It looks like someone launched a volley of paint grenades in here.” Quinn muttered, his expression uh... disgusted as he watched the green sludge slide down the wall. “There are ways to celebrate uh... life day that don’t involve painting the inside of a ship like uh...”

“Like someone threw up kolto?” Pierce asked. “A lot of kolto.”

_ Like someone threw up kolto. _ Quinn wouldn’t admit it, but he liked that one. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Someone get 2V and let’s get this mess cleaned up before our lord gets back.”

* * *

When Lord Anduyl finally did arrive back to the ship hours later, it was at least clean. If there was still green paint on the walls, she didn’t notice it. Her crew was nowhere to be found, but at least 2V was around.

“Greetings, Master.” The droid chirped. She glanced around the starkly cold interior. It could have done with a good sprucing up. “Is there anything I can do to serve you today?”

“Where’s my crew, 2V?” Anduyl asked.

“I believe they mentioned something about getting a drink.” 2V replied.

“I see we’re skipping the festivity of life day and going straight for the drinking.” Anduyl murmured. “Oh well. You can help me put these up.” She opened the first of many boxes containing all sorts of lights and garlands.

“You mean to celebrate life day, my lord?” Vette asked, a hint of green still tainting her lekku. “You were gone so long? For this?” She picked up a string of brightly colored lights. 

“Turns out Nar Shaddaa has a little bit of everything, but real life day decorations are hard to find.” Anduyl admitted. “I traipsed all over this damn planet to find what I wanted!” The Sith pureblood threw up her hands in frustration for a moment, standing with her hands on her hips. Then a smile etched its way to her face. “I hope my credits did justice for the family I bought them from. They insisted it was too much; but I hope they don’t have to live in poverty anymore.” 

“You are too kind, my lord.” Vette murmured.

“Why are your lekku green?” Anduyl asked. “You look like a paint grenade went off in here.”

“I set some off in here; I thought maybe I could make things festive, but then Quinn caught me and well, you know how Captain Bossypants is.” Vette murmured. “So now your ship is clean and I beat them into the ship’s fresher so they were forced to use the ones in the spaceport. They all mentioned a drink... so I think they’re in the bar.”

“Then you can help me instead!” Anduyl heaped the evergreen garland into Vette’s arms.

“You’re not angry, my lord?” Vette asked, hanging up the garland along the walls.

“Should I have a reason to be? You made a mistake; you seem to be the only one who bears the evidence. My ship is clean and we can still hang up decorations. I’m not angry, Vette. They don’t know what they’re missing out on.” She murmured, hanging up her own strands of lights.


	2. Nothing beats Sith parties like... Quality time with family

Lord Anduyl wasn’t like other Sith lords. Quinn had come across many in his time under Darth Baras, but none such as Anduyl. She, like many others, wasn’t the type of person to take bullshit. She hated paperwork and preferred action, but she was kind and thoughtful and was always ready to take a stand against injustice.

Apparently she and Vette had decorated the ship in celebration of Life Day whilst Pierce had been drinking himself silly and Quinn had been on duty. That had been two weeks ago on Nar Shaddaa. Now they were docked safely inside their personal docking bay on Dromund Kaas. Quinn hadn’t left the ship yet, making sure that everything was in order, making sure that the ship wouldn’t catch fire if he left.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t alone. Anduyl was still in her quarters, musing over what she would wear to the Sith’s party tonight. Darth Vowrawn had invited her and of course, Quinn, although she had never gotten the Imperial’s response. The doors to her quarters slid open and there he was, standing in the doorway.

“Apologies, my lord. I thought I was alone.” Quinn murmured.

“You know you could afford to relax every once in a while, Malavai.” Anduyl replied. “Tonight’s party? Are you coming?”

“I do not think I’m befitting of a Sith’s party.” Quinn replied.

“You mean to say that you think you won’t belong.”

“I’m not exactly a Sith, my lord, but if you command it, I will go.” Quinn murmured. Anduyl snorted, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“And what would my good Captain do if he had the freedom to do it?” Anduyl asked.

“I would like to see my family, my lord.” 

“Are they here, on Dromund Kaas?” Anduyl asked.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Malavai.” His head shot up to the sound of his first name. “We are alone. You may call me Anduyl. And I can put off a Sith party to go with you to see your family.”

“You would do that for me, my lord?”

“Anduyl.” She corrected. “You know damn well seeing your family is going to beat going to a stuffy Sith party.”

“I’ve seen Sith parties. I’m not sure stuffy is the right word.” Anduyl chuckled softly. “Raunchy is more like it.” That made her giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Is there anything specific I should wear?” She asked softly.

“I doubt there is a dress requirement, my lord. Wear what you would feel most comfortable in.” Quinn replied. She nodded curtly to him as he stepped from her quarters. She had no problem in picking out something nice and something modest for Quinn’s family, a simple black dress and some leggings, wearing her nice dressy boots. It was a little strange to see Quinn out of uniform, or at least without his military jacket on; it was haphazardly tossed over his shoulder.

They made their way into the city together. Anduyl grimaced as a few Sith proteges zipped on by her, probably drunk, or at least on their way to the cantinas where already beat heavy club music poured out. “Stars.” She muttered. “I see the festivities have started early.”

“And likely to continue well into the night.” Atoria murmured. “Malavai. Wrath.”

“Tori.” Quinn greeted her quietly. 

“Not going to the cantinas tonight?” Atoria asked.

“Nova.” Anduyl murmured. “No, my plans tonight are with Malavai.” Atoria smiled.

“Going home then.” 

“Will you visit?” Quinn asked.

“I don’t belong there, Malavai.” Atoria replied. 

“You’re still family, Tori.” Quinn replied. “Mother would be overjoyed to see you. So would Father.” Atoria just shook her head, leaving the pair of them alone.


	3. Abundance

“I feel the need to warn you, my lord. My family isn’t necessarily well off.” Quinn murmured. “With your insistence on keeping the crew well stocked and prepared for battle, I’ve sent what part of my stipend I can spare to them. Which was enough to move them from Balmorra to Dromund Kaas away from the fighting. Still, the Quinn compound isn’t very... my father is not proud of it.”

“You do know that I own a stronghold here in Kaas City, right?” Anduyl asked. “Your family is very welcome to it, Malavai. I do not use it.”

“I could never ask that of you, my lord.” Quinn replied. She turned for a moment at the gates of Imperial occupancy, gathering his hands in her own.

“I love you, Malavai. I would provide for you and your family, if you would let me.” She murmured, kissing his forehead sweetly. They walked together, past the Cipher compounds where many were trained to become Imperial agents, and past the Jade compounds where all Imperial healers came from, to this tiny not even gated or walled in compound where many lived in squalor.

“Do our people really live like this?” Anduyl asked. Half of the roof on one side had caved in and Imperial children were crouched beneath it, barely shielded as the light rain splattered against a beaten tarp. “This is Kaas. The Imperial Stronghold. How can...”

“It’s a Sith stronghold, my lord, not an Imperial one.” Quinn replied. “This is my family’s compound. The stipend does not pay for much. It is hard to get out of squalor when you cannot find or keep a job and you have many hungry mouths to feed.”

“I am begging you, Malavai.” Anduyl whispered. “Evacuate them into my stronghold.”

“I cannot accept such a gift! What have I to give you in return that is worth that much?!” Quinn asked.

“Give me your hand in marriage.” She breathed.

“I would never be able to pay you off! I would be indebted to you the rest of my life!” Quinn argued.

“Give me your hand in marriage.” Anduyl said it louder this time and watched him stutter to a stop, cheeks turning pink. “Give me your hand in marriage and what’s mine is yours. Would you rather your family live in squalor for the rest of their lives? Or will you concede your pride and marry me?”

“I have nothing of worth to give you, my lord.” Quinn stammered.

“I do not want anything  _ from _ you, Malavai.  _ Marry me. _ ” She murmured. His mouth was dry. Marry a Sith Lord? They’d had their transgressions in the past, transgressions that he was still indebted to repay. Did he love her? Oh absolutely. Was she forbidden to him? Apparently not, if she wanted to marry him.

“My lord.” His voice was thick with emotion. “My lord, it would be an honor to marry you.” And Anduyl, not usually one for more than a chaste display of public affection, seized him by his shirt collar, kissing him until his knees were weak.

“Get them out of there, Malavai.” Anduyl produced a thin key card which he took.

“And you, my lord?”

“Go.” She murmured, watching him pick through the rubble to find an older gentleman with greying but unmistakably black hair, definitely a Quinn trademark. There was much gesturing in her direction but she didn’t mind. There wasn’t really anybody they could get to marry them-- with the exception of Vowrawn of course. Between him and Nova, they were about the only two Sith out there that could be trusted. No doubt Vowrawn would actually marry them; he knew how much Quinn meant to her. 

“My lord.” Quinn murmured, hoisting a bag to his shoulders. “If you wouldn’t mind leading the way.” So she did, leading the small parade through Kaas City and up to the stronghold. It was less of an apartment and more of a spire at that point, she realized. She had sporadically furnished over the years so it definitely wasn’t lacking and a multitude of droids kept things tidy and protected the perimeter. That being said, a quick command to a droid kept all artifacts into a room that was most definitely under her lock and key. It wasn’t like she expected the Quinn family to thieve them; she just didn’t want them falling into the wrong hands. That would be a matter to take care of after celebration, or perhaps she would just move them into Baras’ old quarters in the Sith Sanctum that she had yet to renovate.


	4. Kindness

“What does your family need, Malavai?” Anduyl asked quietly, watching them start to get over their shock and get settled in. “What else can I do for them?”

“My lord, you’ve done enough.” Quinn murmured.

“This is hardly a life day celebration.” Anduyl replied. “What else can I provide for them? I have sent my droids out to get food and to remove my artifacts to the Sith Sanctum, but this cannot be all that is needed.”

“My lord...” Quinn stammered at her look. “ _ Anduyl.  _ Ah, my mother would know more, if you would like to meet her?” Anduyl raised an eyebrow slightly as he left, bringing back the Quinn matriarch. “Mother, this is...”

“Malavai, if you introduce me with a title...” She let the threat hang.

“Mother, this is Anduyl. Anduyl, my mother Artemis Quinn.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord.” Artemis bowed.

“Oh, please don’t.” Anduyl replied. “Enough people do that. You certainly don’t need to. Any family of Malavai’s is family of mine.” She murmured.

“I cannot hope to repay you.”

“I do not require repayment for a gift.” Anduyl murmured. “I only wish to know what else you need.”

“We need nothing more.” Artemis replied.

“Hells, Malavai. No wonder you’re stubborn.” Anduyl muttered under her breath. “Listen, this is a gift. I do not require repayment. I have more than enough. Take this; go out and get whatever your family needs.”

“This is a...”

“A bank card, yes.” Anduyl said, pressing it into Artemis’ hands. “Money is of no concern to me. Making sure your family is well provided for is more pressing.”

“Why are you doing this for us?”

“Because I love your son.” Anduyl replied. “And any family of his is family of mine.” She sealed that statement by kissing Quinn smartly, cupping his cheeks gently, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall.  _ “I love you Malavai.” _

He didn’t know Sith but that meaning was clear enough and he repeated the phrase back to her, pressing his head against her own. “Go with her. Get whatever you’d like for your family. It’s a celebration after all.” She murmured.

“And you, my lord?” Quinn asked.

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted in my hands.” Anduyl replied, still cupping his face, feeling the blush that rose to his cheeks. She kissed him again, softly, slowly, taking her time to memorize the blush beneath his skin, the way his lips parted for her, yes he wanted more, she knew, the way he tasted of peppermint and sugar, because she knew her captain was a sap for the life day treats.

“Anduyl.” He breathed out softly, finally managing to get himself out of her embrace. As much as he loved it, why yes, his mother was still standing right there. “I hope to be back by nightfall.”

“Holo me, if you get into trouble.” She murmured. “Bring decorations back with you! We’ll make this a proper celebration!”


	5. Nothing is ever simple

“She’s nice.” Artemis murmured, bagging things up for a... a no small army of droids followed them into the marketplace. “Is she always so... generous?” 

“Yes.” Quinn replied quietly, picking out gifts discreetly, at least gifts for his immediate family. He had no idea what to get her.

“Those kinds of people are rare, Malavai.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Do I want to know what you promised her in return?” Artemis asked. “Surely she does not mean to give us everything... free of charge?”

“She does, Mother.” He replied. “I also promised to marry her.”

“Tell me that you are not being forced into it for our sakes!” Artemis looked up sharply to his comment.

“Anduyl would never force me into anything.” Quinn navigated that topic carefully. “She truly is a marvel among Sith. She is kind and generous and does not stand for injustice nor delight in mindless cruelty. She is a good woman and a sweet partner. She cares, truly for my happiness, for my safety, for the safety of everyone she works with. She doesn’t say things that she doesn’t mean.” Quinn replied.

“Captain Quinn.” Pierce stood in front of him. “Fancy meeting you here. Doing some last minute shopping for our lord?”

“Lt. Pierce.” Quinn greeted him but gave him no other time of day.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for older women.” Pierce teased, quite maliciously. “Getting of your Sith lord? Unable to satisfy her?” Quinn endured the teasing, but his jaw was set.

“Artemis Quinn.” Artemis held her hand out and as Pierce started to take it, she reared back, backhanding him. “I’m his mother.”

“I’ll have you court-martialed!” Pierce growled, advancing on Artemis. A feral roar echoed in the square.

“Leave, Lt. Pierce, or you will be the one being court-martialed.” Anduyl replied from her perch above the marketplace.

“My lord! This woman just hit me for no reason!” 

“I have ears, Pierce. Give Quinn up. Disobedience in my ranks will not be tolerated. Continue and you will no longer serve on my crew. I’m sure the Imperial army will have use for a soldier of all brawn and no brains, but as for me, I prefer my soldiers to think before they speak.”

“I am no bootlicking soldier!” That brought her down, saber drawn but not yet activated, the cold metal pressing into his throat. 

“You’ll lick mine by the time I’m done with you if you continue to threaten my captain!” Anduyl growled.

“What in the stars do you see in him? He’s with another woman!”

“That’s his mother.” Anduyl’s eyes glowed darkly, an unusual contrast to her normal silver color.

“Is that the lie he fed you?” Pierce’s back hit the ground outside the marketplace.

“I like how you think I’m some quim who would fall to a lie like that.” Anduyl replied. “I put my life in your hands, Lt. Pierce. I expect you to think better of a woman you swore to protect and put your life on the line for. Tell me; if I’m not worth it, then why do you still serve?”

“Because one day I will show you that I have more worth, that I can provide you with more than Quinn ever could!” Pierce growled. The lightsaber hummed to life with the flick of fingers.

“Get out.” Anduyl growled. “I want you out of my crew. I want you out of my life.  _ Go rot back on Taris!” _ Pierce spat at her.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Pierce replied.

“Watch me.” Anduyl hissed, taking out her datapad and ordering his reassignment. “You ship out in the morning. Have fun on Taris, Lt. Pierce.” She clipped the saber back to her belt as she flicked it off. Pierce came back with a blow and Quinn had moved between the two, taking the impact and reeling backwards as his vision blinded. He staggered, hands clutching at the robes behind him. Anduyl’s look was nothing short of murderous as she turned. “I told you to give this up, but you had to make it difficult.” 

“He couldn’t even stand up in a bar fight!” Anduyl knelt, gathering Quinn in her arms, ever so careful, ever so gentle. Pierce lunged again and somehow found himself suffocating. Though his lord had no hands available, the mental pressure was enough.

“Last warning, lieutenant. Either make your way to the spaceport or make your way over the side of that bridge, because I will throw you off it.” Pierce wheezed out a reply as he found his feet and the pressure on his throat vanished. He tried once more and Anduyl spun on her heel, foot landing just underneath his chin and he flailed, failing to catch his balance and toppling into the thickened mists below Kaas City.

Anduyl didn’t even stop to mourn him, simply finding her way to her stronghold and the healing wards, stripping Quinn down and getting him into a kolto tank. “You shouldn’t have to...”

“Hush.” She ordered. His feet found the bottom of the tank as she placed the mask carefully over his mouth and nose. “Get some rest, Malavai.” His eyes closed as he sank into the liquid, letting it wash over him. Anduyl pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not how she imagined a life day celebration going. Whether it was the alcohol in Pierce or just a poor lapse in judgment... she didn’t know, and at the moment, she didn’t really care. She’d seen Jaesa helping Artemis with the rest of her packages and rest assured through the Force, had made sure that nothing else went awry.

* * *

“You killed a man in cold blood.” Artemis murmured.

“He decided his fate. I did nothing but defend myself.” Anduyl replied. 

“And would you do the same to my son, if he ever tried to leave you?”

“Malavai is his own man. Though I would be sorely remorseful if he chose to leave me, I would let him go. Caged birds do not sing as sweetly in captivity as they do in the wild. Your son would also never dare insinuate such things about me or about other people. He has his quirks and he gets annoyed along with the rest of us.” Anduyl murmured. 

“But I’ve never made any of my crew stay with me. I did not place Malavai with my crew; he chose it himself. Should he choose to leave, I would let him go, as I would any of my crew. It is not a safe life for any of them, and I’ve tried to make them as well prepared for it as I can. You mistake me, Artemis Quinn, as a murderer, but you knew not the lieutenant’s intentions. The Force is like a song, like a river that is living and thriving. It dances through people and resides in every living thing, whether who or that can wield it or not. I can sense the darkness, sense the light side, and know when people have ill intent for me or for others. I doubt you would have been court-martialed; I doubt he would have stopped, for dark were the intentions of his mind.”

She turned her eyes back to Quinn. “I should have stopped him before Malavai got hurt. But then you would have seen what the Emperor’s Wrath looks like on full display. I’ve seen grown men soil themselves in fear of me. I’ve killed yes, thousands, hundreds of thousands, in my career as a Sith, and will not show remorse for them to any of  _ you _ . But my Captain, my sweet Captain...”

“He knows that which burdens you.” Artemis supplemented.

“And has cared for me at my weakest points. I do not love him for his obedience, for his fear of the Sith. I love him because he is intelligent, smart. He cares for his Empire. He cares for people. I do not need a mindless killing machine; they make droids for that. I love him because he has a good heart.” Anduyl murmured. “And yes,  _ I would kill for him. _ ” 

“Demonstrated.” Artemis replied. Anduyl snorted.

“That was mercy. But please, by all means, enjoy a life-day celebration with your family.”

“You will not join?” Artemis asked. “It is your home.”

“It is  _ your _ home. I gave it to you. My home is in that kolto tank.” Anduyl replied. Artemis finally got the jist and left them alone.


	6. Tradition

Quinn woke in the morning to being in a bed, wrapped lovingly in a robe and swathed in blankets. “My lord?” His voice still held a morning growl but at least he could see, and his cheek was only tender and not in agonizing pain. A hand snaked around his middle and he looked to see her curled up in her own little nest of blankets.

“Malavai.” Anduyl murmured.

“Happy Life Day, my lord.”

“Anduyl.” She corrected.

“It will take some getting used to, Anduyl.” He replied softly, letting his fingers drift across her face, playing for a moment at the bony ridges on her cheek.

“M awake.” She draped herself over the mound of blankets, resting her head on his chest. “Sorta.”

“Is there anything I can get for you? Breakfast, perhaps?” Quinn asked.

“No.” She stretched out, yawning and pressing herself to his side. “Your mother interrogated me last night.”

“Blast.” Quinn muttered.

“She’s got balls of steel.” Anduyl murmured. “No other person has spoken to me as so.”

“That was unnecessary.”

“You’re her son.”

“And you are no ordinary Sith lord.” Quinn replied. “She ought to know better. Any other lord would not have been as gracious as you.”

“Yes.” That was unfortunately true. Anduyl nuzzled against him, his neck open and exposed. She planted soft kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“Are we alone?”

“These are my quarters.” Anduyl replied. “I ah... believe your family is occupying a different floor as of the moment.” Being bold for once in his life, Quinn rolled to his side, kissing her, letting his lips travel against the bony ridges.

“I love you.” He breathed quietly. “I have nothing to give a Sith Lord in my life who has everything she could have ever wanted at her fingertips.”

“You’re marrying me.” Anduyl murmured.

“That is hardly a gift, Anduyl.” Quinn replied.

“I need no gifts.” She nuzzled into his neck. “Tell me about your family.”

“Ezekiel is my father, retired Imperial military. Artemis, my mother, the matriarch of the household-- an Imperial citizen and ex Mandalorian. My older sister you know, Tori,”

“Nova.”

“And my younger twin sisters Hannah and Jacynn.” Quinn murmured quietly.

“As far as I was aware, Mandalorians took in their own kind. How... and why Balmorra?”

“We aren’t from Balmorra. We’re actually native to a Sith planet... but if you can imagine, the Sith weren’t happy about that when they found out, and ordered relocation. And by ordered I mean, forcibly removed. The last I got to see of our home was my sister being taken by Dark Council members and our home being buried by sands, as if it never existed.” Quinn explained softly.

“Korriban.”

“You can see it? It was once an honor to be the care takers of the tombs, to walk among Sith spirits, to learn from them.” Quinn murmured. “But the Dark Council turned that into mockery. They let in thieves and acolytes who knew nothing of respect. They angered the spirits, disturbing their peace, and rousing the anger that we have all come to characterize of Sith spirits. Had I my way...” Quinn growled softly. “But my father says it is best not to resist.”

“Had you your way, you would turn the Dark Council on its head?” Anduyl asked softly.

“Why should it be that just the Sith control the Empire!? We are citizens who have dutifully sacrificed our lives and their homes for naught but wrath and ruin!” Quinn muttered.

“Perhaps we can change it together.” Anduyl replied, kissing his cheek softly.

“You have high hopes, my lord. But I’ve watched you accomplish the impossible. I know better than to doubt.” She nuzzled back into his neck, taking in the warmth that bled from his skin. “We should actually join my family. I have no doubt they are waiting on us.”

“Or eating breakfast. Between 2V and Jaesa, I think they made a small feast.” Anduyl replied, tugging him up with her as she stood.

“My lord... tell me that you are not just wearing little more than a robe, and a thin one at that?” Quinn asked. Anduyl only chuckled, leaving him staring. She would never take advantage of him injured, unless he asked for it directly, and that wasn’t in his fashion. By the time she re-emerged from the closet, she was fully and warmly dressed, the red and white robes fitting nicely. 

“Tradition calls?” Anduyl asked. Quinn only smiled a little bit, taking her arm. He had freshened up, wearing little more than his military fatigues, sans the jacket. They joined the others at breakfast, the tables full of laughing and happy chatter. She pressed her forehead to Quinn’s, kissing him softly. “Happy Life Day, my love.” 


End file.
